Complications of the Spark
by Leda-Sky
Summary: Jinx hates her brother, so much she joined the other fraction just to piss him off. And in the Decepticon ranks, she found a family. But two younglings change everything. M for mature and dark themes
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hey guys! I know I said I was gonna focus on SF, but this character just popped up in my head one night and demanded that I write down her story. And it really is an interesting story. There are things about the war that I never could have imagined without her telling me about it. Like seriously, this character baffles me.**

Chapter One

* * *

><p><em>Broken relationships are a source of heavy heartbreak that seem to affect every family member." Jerry B. Jenkins<em>

"Knock Out, will you shut the frag up for a nanoklick!" Jinx snapped irritably, digits curling into a fist as she was tempted to knock a dent into that smirking faceplate. It would be so wonderful to knock that mocking arrogant aft to the ground and show him that this femme could and _would_ take action against him. Or anybot for that matter. This wasn't the first time she'd been underestimated as a femme medic nor the first time mechs and femmes alike had tried to coerce her into a berth with them. In fact, Jinx had become almost immune to the pick-up lines and advances. She proudly kept a professional indifference to all those aboard Trypticon's battle station mode –which was frequently called Nemisis among Con's.

However, she'd finally reached her breaking point with this moron.

Knock Out smirked at the dusky brick red femme, winking an optic. "Aww, have I upset you, my sweet?" he purred, moving closer with a precision that even Jinx had to appreciate. She growled low in her vocalizer, grip tightening on the wrench she was holding. Rumble trembled in front of her and she shot him a soothing look, brushing her EMP field against his and focusing on sending peaceful and apologetic feelings. He nodded ever so slightly and drew up his knees, hugging them to his chassis as he waited. Jinx turned back towards the annoying bright cherry red mech that was her own Pit-spawned punishment from Primus.

"Don't call me that, Knock Out and no, you havn't. I'm merely tired of your useless pathetic pestering." She told him calmly, although her grip on the tool didn't lessen in her frustration. She wasn't as good at keeping her cool then she led most 'Cons to believe. In fact, she was actually more prone to processor aches _because_ of her over-reactive emotions. It was times like these that she wished she had her older brother with her- No, no she didn't. Jinx didn't need him anymore. She was completely capable of taking care of herself; she didn't need that fragger treating her like a sparkling anymore! Another growl escaped her lips and she turned sharply to hide the stinging betrayal in her optics.

Of course, that didn't really work, because Rumble saw it. But the minicon would never judge her, she knew that. He may tell Soundwave, but Jinx wasn't all that concerned about that. Soundwave was a good friend of hers, one of the few mechs who'd stopped making advances and accepted that she wanted to be unattached. That was how she'd become a second medic to the minicons of his, his 'cassettes'. They were all her extended family, in her optics. Really, she counted Soundwave as a substitute older brother and he knew it. Thus, the cassettes in return treated her like family too. She didn't complain, Jinx truly did care for them. Rumble and Frenzy were only younglings really – the femme in her just couldn't help but coddle them –, Ravage was brilliant, Laserbeak was funny… Her spark thrummed softly at the thought of her adoptive family.

"Just leave her along, scrap head." Rumble muttered. Knock Out spared the cassette a dry look.

"You really want to annoy me? I can rewire you into a toaster."

"Soundwave would gutter your worthless spark if you even _tried_." Rumble shot back, sticking out his glossa childishly. Jinx snickered and smacked the back of his helm lightly.

"Hush. There's no need to bicker like big sparklings." She reprimanded them, shooting Knock Out an icy glare over her shoulder. "Especially you." With that she turned back to her patient. She pinned the red Con with a level look. "Alright, you said that you're having problems with your internal cooling fans?"

"Mhm, they make these weird clicking noises before they start up and it kinda smells funny afterwards. Like… I don't know, not like something burning, but something similar." He explained, dropping his knees from his chassis. Jinx nodded and ran a scan, focusing on the fans and the lines connecting to them. She paused, focusing on a coolant line that came up a little different the usual. She set to work, moving towards him and motioning for him to open up his chassis. He did so with little hesitation and Jinx fiddled with the bundles of wires, digging towards that coolant line.

Almost immediately she saw the problem and frowned as a result. "One of the coolant lines connecting to the fans is cracked, which might explain the weird smell." At his confused look, she explained. "It might be dripping onto the heated wires and evaporating. But it still doesn't explain that fraggin clicking. There shouldn't be any clicking… but nothing is showing up on my scans." She growled, frustrated as she turned her servos into the necessary tools to fix the crack. Rumble twitched but said nothing. Jinx finished quickly and pulled out of his inner workings, frown still etched into her faceplate.

"Well, I don't see anything else wrong. Come back if the clicking continues and definitely mention it to Soundwave. He's more familiar with your workings than I." she told him, waving a digit in his face. Rumble smirked and mock saluted her before jumping off the table and heading out of the medbay.

"Finally, we're alone." came the purr next to her audio as servos snaked around her waist. Jinx gritted her denta.

"You have five nanoklicks before I chop off your servos and make them into something actually _useful_." She snarled, digits twitching with suppressed fury. Knock Out just couldn't accept that she didn't want under his interfacing panel, could he? Jinx rolled her optics. _He probably doesn't even know what 'no' means, the fragger._ She thought dully.

"You're just no fun, my sweet. Let me show you how truly useful my servos can be." He purred and nipped her audio receptors. Jinx twitched and pushed out of his grip, turning to stare at him icily.

"How many times do I have to tell you to go frag yourself?" she snapped. He smirked.

"As many times as you want, sweet. I already do it daily." His confident smirk made her tanks churn as the bold words sank in.

"Your sick."

"No, I'm desperate for you." He told her. His optics dimmed and a very rare serious look crossed his face. "And I'm getting tired of waiting for you to open up."

Fear surged through her circuits but Jinx betrayed nothing on her faceplate. Knock Out strode forward and Jinx forced herself to keep her posture calm. Knock Out traced the edge of her chevron as he walked in a slow circle around her and Jinx gritted her denta against the pleasurable tingles. Jinx wasn't stupid, she knew that Knock Out was dangerous. He wasn't still alive in the Decepticon army for his good looks. No, he earned his keep like everyone else. He was a skilled medic and a useful interrogator. He also could keep his own in a fight, as everyone knew from the rare Selection games. His medical knowledge only made him more a threat.

So Jinx wasn't stupid enough to brush him off and walk away. No, if she tried that now, she'd get hurt somehow. Knock Out was a fraggin masochist and almost everyone knew it.

"You know, your paint is slightly faded. When was the last time you got a fresh coat and a wax?"

"Vorns ago." She replied, eyeing him warily.

"I could, you know, help you out. I think I have your color."

Jinx grimaced slightly and shook her helm. No, if she allowed that he'd think she was interested. He'd think she was just playing hard to get, which she wasn't. Knock Out was a handsome mech, Jinx could admit that, but his spark just wasn't compatible. She just knew it wasn't and linking spark lines to test would only hurt when the sparks rejected the other. Jinx would rather save herself a decacycle of spark ache and get on with her life than having a one night romp in the berth.

Besides, she was a loyal lover and even if she did somehow get into a relationship where it was only for the interface… She'd want her berth partner to only be hers. Jinx wasn't big on sharing and she knew she could be a jealous glitch when it came to certain things. Knock Out wasn't very faithful according to the gossip that went around. Her spark broke for poor Breakdown, the mech who had fallen helm over heels for the arrogant cherry medic. Jinx vented softly and gave Knock Out a dry look over her shoulder. "I am quite content the way I am."

Knock Out's face scrunched slightly in distaste. "You want to keep the faded look? It lessens your natural luster though!"

Jinx smirked. "I plan to keep the faded paint, yes. I prefer it. It's just gonna fade again later. I'll wait another few megacycles before I brush up on it." She told him, shrugging. She then turned to give him a dry look. "And it will be _me_ to brush up on my paint. I don't trust you anywhere near my frame."

Knock Out grunted and walked back to her front. He stood in front of her and stared long and hard before he smirked. Jinx had barely any time to react before he'd rushed forward and captured her lips with his. His glossa snaked out and forcible darted through her lips into the cavern of her mouth. Jinx jumped in surprise before glaring at the mech, who stared back mockingly. Jinx then quickly bit down on his glossa, earning a growl from the mech. He tried to pull away, but Jinx only clamped down harder on the appendage. He yelped and before she knew it his knee shot up into her abdomen.

She gasped, releasing his glossa as she dropped to her knees. Her digits ghosted over the large dent pressing against a protoform plate and a large energon line. She looked up and glared. Knock Out only looked at his knee with disdain. "Hmph, you scuffed my paint." He sneered down at her. She only smirked back at him, still holding her abdomen.

"What's going on here?"

Jinx froze slightly at the familiar high pitched voice, her spark thudding in its chamber. Knock Out looked up at the SIC with a mildly annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Starscream?"

Starscream ignored him and looked over at Jinx, who was picking herself up. She shot him a raise of an optical bridge and shrugged before turning to her office. She didn't need the weird feelings he gave her distracting her from working on that dent. He only frowned at her a little before plainly ignoring her. As she was walking, the conversation dimmed. But she did hear the beginning, which made her smirk. "Knock Out, you fraggin glitch…." Anybot who didn't seem to like Knock Out was good in her data banks. Well… as good as any Decepticon could be.

Jinx let the door shut behind her and patted the door. "Nobody comes in, kay, Trypt?"

The code box next to the door beeped at her and she smiled softly, nodding her head in appreciation. She walked over towards her desk and sat on top of it, working her armor plates. She got the chassis piece off and inspected the dent, along with the scratches. She made a face and clicked in disapproval. She then got to work banging out the dent, glad for the raise in temperature Trypticon seemed to give the room. Her protoform tingled softly as the warm air brushed against it and Jinx vented softly.

"Sucks to be a femme, huh?" Trypt asked her, through the speakers in the room. His chuckle echoed against the walls. Jinx snorted, pounding her amour a little more harder than necessary.

"Puh-lease. It _more _than sucks being a femme. Especially a Decepticon femme. You have to deal with all the slag of just _being_ a femme; the discrimination and doubt of being strong enough. Then there's the interface obsessed glitches that want you to be their personal slut. It's exhausting." Her spark thrummed angrily at the thought, her fuel pump thudding quickly as the anger overtook her. Her optics burned darker and she snarled quietly to herself.

"Well, what did you expect? Welcoming arms and a built up respect? We're not those Autoscum."

Jinx twitched at the mention of the Autobots, a face flashing in front of her optics momentarily. "Of course we're not like the Auto-Idiots. If we we're than I'd be complaining a lot more."

Trypticon laughed loudly, the sound booming in the small office. Jinx grinned and winked at the key pad, where the red light was blinking quickly. "I do enjoy your dry humor, Angelspark." He told her mildly, still chuckling. Jinx twitched again, sending a glare over her shoulder at the keypad.

"I hate that name, Trypt. It's not me anymore."

"I know, that's why I use it."

"Oh, frag you."

He chuckled but let silence rein again in the room after a klick. Jinx vented again, this time more of frustration and exhaustion than anything. She finished with her amour and snapped it back on. She frowned at the scratched paint before shrugging and setting to working on some medical reports, not moving from where she sat on the desk.

"Starscream wants in. Should I let him?" Trypt informed her. Jinx looked up and shrugged.

"I suppose." She mumbled, calming the jump her spark gave off. She stared at the report, reading it through thoroughly. The doors hissed open and the mech swept in. Doors closed and Jinx felt her fuel pump skip a beat to realize she was alone with the one mech her spark was compatible with here in the Decepticon ranks aboard Trypt. She could tell by the way it seemed to reach out to him and the way his every move seemed to catch her attention. Of course, it was impossible to be with a Seeker. They almost never sparked with grounders.

"Knock Out has been reprimanded for his sexual advances." He said simply, eyeing her.

Jinx twitched. "I was handling it fine on my own. I don't need your help." She snapped, looking up to glare at him.

Starscream only sneered at her. "Oh, I could tell. His glossa invading your mouth was a perfect way to deal with that particular situation. I'm so glad you're able to handle these kind of things." He drawled. Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"I stopped him didn't I?"

"And when he started to attack you, you didn't happen to think you might in some deep slag?" he snapped. Jinx opened her mouth to respond but he growled. "Knock Out is stronger than he appears, Jinx. He's not above using dirty tricks to get what he wants."

Jinx rolled her optics. "And you care? I specifically remember you telling me you didn't care who I sparked with, Starscream."

"I don't."

"Then why stop him?"

"Because I hate the fragger, that's why. Besides, why should I let him take such a prize?"

"I am _not_ a prize!"

"Stop being stubborn, you know slaggin well that's how most mechs view you."

"I know that, I just don't agree. I'm a Decepticon, a bot to be cautious of! I'll rewire anybot who even tries to say otherwise into a turbofox!"

"You sound like your brother."

"Shut up! If you're not here to accept the fact we're compatible than get out of my office!"

Starscream only smirked at her before moving forward. "You know why I won't take you, Jinx."

"Because you're a fragging idiot, that's why." Jinx told him, huffing her chest. It brushed against his chassis and they both hissed at the electric tingles that shot through the both of them. Starscream put his hands firmly on either side of her, claws digging into the metal desk. Jinx frowned. "You're leaving dents in my desk, Starscream."

"Like you care." He sneered before taking her lips with his. Jinx quickly jumped into the action, fighting for dominance. Starscream smirked and bit her bottom lip. Jinx eagerly opened up wider and shot her glossa into his mouth before he could take hers. He growled and the sound reverberated through her. Their glossea twisted and fought, with him finally winning. Her servos found his wings and fanned feather light touches over the smooth expanses. With her medical knowledge, she quickly found all the right sensor nodes, making him moan and twitch into her touch.

In return, he brought his lips to her neck and nibbled on her sensitive cabling, making her tense and wrap her legs around his hips. Their codpieces rubbed against the other, both burning hot. He pulled away like she'd suddenly developed a case of horrible rust. His red optics were filled with disgust as he glared at her. "I won't spark with you because I don't need anybot weighing me down. You're just a burden Jinx. It's all you ever have been and I think Ratchet would agree, no?" Starscream then proceeded to whirl around and stalk out of the room.

Jinx barely even registered how Trypticon nipped the fliers heels in retaliation or how immediately after the soundproof doors cycled closed his voice was asking her if she was alright.

The only thing that registered in her spark was searing pain as the shut off bond strained in her turmoil. She'd never been strong enough to break the bond completely. She wasn't like Megatron. She may hate her brother, but she could never cause him pain. If any Decepticon were to ask, she'd tell them that Ratchet was a dirty speck in her memory banks and that she had indeed torn herself away from the glitch. The truth was much more complicated of coarse, as it usually is. She'd merely shut off the family bond completely, never even giving it a second thought as she watched Ratchet's face twist in shock and anguish. She'd never given it a second thought as she'd turned her back on her big brother, her once-upon-a-time idol and only source of comfort and love. In fact, she'd been gleeful. For once in her lifetime, she'd done something for herself and was able to stand on her own two peds.

Jinx had freed herself from her brother a long time ago to join a cause she'd once believed in.

Her optics shuttered, the gears tight with tension as her spark burned. Her processor reeled as it tried to reroute her thinking away from painful memories. Her knee joints lost suspension and she dropped onto her aft, optic lubricant seeping from it's tubing as the pressure increased in her optical nerves. It stained down her cheek plates before dripping down onto her chassis. It hissed and steam rose from the heated metal. Jinx let out a scorching vent of air that she'd been holding and felt her temperature drop a few degrees in return.

"Sweetspark, talk to me. Please." Trypt's calm and quietly reassuring voice finally resonated in her audio receptors. Slowly, her optics opened back up and relieved the pressure in the nerve wiring. Jinx stared at her peds, optics blank.

"I'm fine." she answered. The detached and emotionless tone even made _her _want to wince.

"Are you sure? You look like slag that just got run over."

"Such a comforting compliment, Trypticon." she muttered, forcing some dry humor into her voice. Maybe if she acted like she was fine, he'd leave her alone sooner. He growled, the sound cocooning the room.

"Don't give me that slag, Jinx. You just fell on your aft and sprung a leak. I can also tell your lying because you called me by my complete designation. So talk to me."

Jinx twitched and vented again, this time irritably. "Fine. No, Trypt, I'm an _not_ alright. But I really don't feel like being interrogated at the moment. So why don't you leave me the _frag alone _and bother somebot else?" she snarled. There was silence before the red light on the keypad stopped flickering and Jinx was left alone in her office. Almost immediately, she let out a horrendous screech of frustration that was thankfully blocked by soundproof walls. She really didn't want Knock Out hearing and come poking his head into her misery.

Drawing in an uneven vent of air, Jinx rose to her peds. Walking on unsteady peds over to the berth in her office - the one she only used in emergencies when patients needed constant care - she laid herself down on the uncomfortable berth and curled up on her side, hugging her knees to her chassis. Jinx offlined her optics and let out a choking sob from her vocalizer. For what seemed the thousandth time she considered opening the family bond with her brother just a little, just to feel that calming sensation of his presence in her spark for a few klicks. But like always, she tossed the thought away violently. Jinx wasn't going to go running back to him like she would have before. She wasn't helpless and didn't need to be treated as such. To Pit if she was gonna let Ratchet treat her like she was fragile and in immediate danger of breaking again.

Another sob raked through her, making her frame shudder loudly and her spark flitter in it's casing. Primus, if Ratchet saw her now… He'd probably take her into his arms and coo at her gently, telling her it'd all be alright and he'd make the pain go away. But he used to do that to all the sparklings and younglings he had as patients. That was, before he rung them a new one for being so reckless. Which he'd eventually do to her too, no doubt of that. Jinx could just hear him now. _'Angelspark! How could you be so mindless? Did you even think before you acted? Obviously not! You need to be more careful, Primus slag it!'_ Then he'd growl and turn away from her, clutching a wrench so tightly she wondered if he even realized he was denting the poor tool.

No, she'd deal with a face-to-face meeting with Unicron before she dealt with her older brother again.

It was a lot safer.

Especially after she turned her back on him and joined the Decepticon cause. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised that if they ever crossed paths again he'd allow his comrades to attack her once they realized the purple insignia on her chassis. Primus knew she hadn't ever bothered to threaten her comrades to never attack the Chief Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet. Static formed in her voice box at the realization. What kind of sister did that? She'd vowed to herself early in sparkhood that she would never let her big brother be hurt. Her processor went wild with what her ruthless comrades could have done to him in battles. As a commanding officer, he was a prime target to take out of the equation of war. He could be in critical condition, barely hanging onto his spark, for all she knew. How could she know when she wouldn't even open up the bond slightly for him.

But then again, Ratchet had always been strong. Strong in processor and strong in spark. He wasn't going to let some injury stop him from his mission to heal those who were too stupid for their own good. Even if he was missing both his legs and an arm, Jinx could totally see her brother treating morons in the medbay. She could even see him yelling at them for getting hurt in the first place. '_I should be resting, you fragger! But _no_, I have to take care of your sorry aft.'_

Jinx chuckled harshly at the mental image, shaking her helm minutely.

After a few klicks, Jinx vented and uncurled, letting out another vent of hot air. She turned and stared at the ceiling where she'd hung a mirror. Pale red optics stared back at her and she sighed before accessing codes in her processor and changing them slightly. Immediately, her optics shut off and she saw nothing before they rebooted slowly. She watched as the mirror reflected blue optics coming to life. The pale blue contrasted wildly with her red paint and she frowned. What would her life have been like if she had followed her brother's shadow like usual? What would have happened to her if she'd gone on with her life as Angelspark?

"I'd be dead, that's what." she answered herself tartly. To Jinx, there was no doubt about it. If she hadn't grown a backstrut then she would have never been able to fend for herself. During this war, being able to hold your ground in a fight meant pretty much everything. It was do or die; that's just how life was. If Jinx had continued on life as Angelspark, she would have been guttered out in a fight trying to save a life.

However, once she'd joined the Decepticons, she'd been put through ruthless training. She'd been taught to protect herself, which was more than Ratchet had done. He'd rather have her learn how to heal herself than protect herself. It didn't matter that she dealt with discrimination and hate here. Decepticons may not be family material, but they'd given her what she'd desperately wanted; a chance. A chance for Jinx to stand up for herself, to be a fighter and not some sniveling glitch-mouse who followed in footsteps that were way too big for her to fill. Here, Jinx had the chance to grow into herself, to become the femme she'd always wanted to be. Not that it meant much… singing didn't win wars. So she'd forced herself back into the profession that was second nature to her. Even though it made her want to claw her own optics out sometimes, being a medic was more useful to her comrades.

She hated Ratchet for making her study in the art of medicine and treatment of the ill, but in the end, she had to grudgingly thank him for it. Jinx knew she would have been killed without a second thought if she didn't contribute to the Decepticon cause. So she became a Decepticon medic after her vorn of battle training, even though every day it reminded her of the one bot she desperately wanted to forget.

"Frag, I'm so pathetic." Jinx grumbled to herself. She fixed the color codes for her optics and waited as her optics shut off and rebooted again to reveal familiar red. She got up and walked to the door, punching in the code and striding out confidently. She kept her chin level to the ground, as to not alert Knock Out of her inner turmoil. Jinx walked past him silently, barely sparing him a glance while he polished his tools meticulously. She could feel her stare boring into her but ignored it. Jinx made her way down the corridors, towards a familiar and reassuring place for her.

She paused in front of Soundwave's door and sent the code. The door cycled open and she stepped inside, letting it close behind her before she leaned against it. Red optics blinked open all around her and stared. Jinx smiled slightly at the symbiotes. "Hey guys. Just needed some down time away from the Narcissistic Moron." she said softly as she turned the lights on 20%, giving the room a soft glow. Ravage chuckled at her and got up, stretching her joints before prowling over to her.

"It's not a problem. You know you're always welcomed here, Jinx." the mini saboteur replied casually. She rubbed against Jinx's calf before padding back over to the center of the room, where her padded berth was. She lay down and watched Jinx with calculating eyes. Jinx followed her and sat down next to the robo-cat, stroking her helm. She hadn't always known about Ravage's articulacy nor that Ravage was a femme. But it was nice to know now. She had a femme to talk to, which was more than comforting. "Hmm, you seem troubled." Ravage commented, laying her head onto her paws casually.

"I am." Jinx conceded, tilting her head to the side slightly. Ravage only blinked her optics expectantly and Jinx sighed. "I've just been thinking about the past."

"Mm, your brother?"

"A bit."

"You shouldn't worry about it so much, Jinx. He was holding you back and you made the right move by breaking away from the cage he'd built around you."

"I know. But… I don't know, sometimes I…" Jinx vented in frustration. "Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I hadn't."

"If you hadn't, then you would be a completely different femme. You'd be defenseless, Jinx." Ravage pointed out, her audio receptor nodes twitching. Jinx nodded. "You also would never have gripped your natural talent of song. Don't lie, if you'd gone on being known as Angelspark than you never would have really tried to sing. You'd have just accepted the role given to you by Ratchet. You wouldn't be happy with yourself and that would lead to depression, which would eventually leave to spark failure. You know that all too well."

Jinx winced but nodded. "Yeah, I know." she murmured.

"'Sides! If you'd gone on to be some dumb Autobot than ya'd never have met us!" Frenzy declared from behind her. Jinx twisted around to smile gently at the minicon.

"That's right. And where would I be without my two little twin troublemakers?" she teased, reaching out to grab one of the twins - Rumble, she realized after a nanoklick - and pull him into her lap. Frenzy rushed up to her too and scrambled into her lap too, fighting his twin for room. Jinx smiled and held them loosely in her arms, gazing at them lovingly. "I'd have less processor aches, that's for sure." she teased them, causing them both to shout an insulted,

"Hey!"

"Oh both of you be quiet." Ravage growled, rolling her optics. The minicon twins looked at each other before turning to stick their tongue out at the robo-cat. Jinx laughed softly and cuffed both of them on the back of their helms softly.

"Hey now, be nice." she told them, smiling ruefully at them. Frenzy looked up at her with big red optics.

"Can ya sing to us, Jinx? Please?" he asked. Rumble nodded his head frantically in agreement. Ravage looked up and tilted her head, asking the same silently. Laserbeak perked up from his perch near the ceiling and the others too shifted in anticipation. Jinx vented softly and thought about it. The symboites really did enjoy her music and it calmed them, which made Soundwave's orn quieter. She nodded and cleared her vocalizer of static before shuttering her optics and finding the endless song in her spark. She started to hum out a few notes before her mouth parted and out came the soft keening of music. Notes rose and fell in a perfect harmony, lifting her spark with joy. Slowly, she started to intertwine words of soft old cybertronian - a language Ratchet had insisted she learned. Not that she minded, language fascinated her. - into the mix of the music, smiling as she unshuttered her optics and watched the symbiotes sway lightly along.

She let the words fade in and out of the notes before she finally let the notes of soft music fade out. After a couple of nanoklicks, the song ended in her vocal capacitor, stored back in her spark for later use. Ravage smiled at her briefly before laying her helm back down and drifting into a doze. Jinx looked down at the twins to see them already deep in recharge in her arms.

"Jinx: has improved."

Jinx forced herself not to jump at Soundwave's voice. She looked behind her at the still figure, standing in front of the door. Jinx offered him a small smile. "Thank you. I've been practicing."

Soundwave nodded and moved to his desk, moving the chair so that he could face her when he sat down. His red visor hid his optics from her, something that always seemed to bother Jinx deep down. She could never actually look into his optics, could never wage the truth in them. They stared at the other silently for breems before Soundwave nodded to himself softly. "Soundwave: saw everything." he told her. Jinx stiffened, even though she knew she had no reason to. It wasn't like he was going to go marching up to Megatron just to tell him that she switched her optics to blue for a breem. Although somewhere deep down in her processor a voice scoffed at the thought. _We're Decepticons…. deception is in the name. You're still so naïve when it comes to trust._

She nodded slowly. "What about it?"

"Jinx: wishes to bond with Starscream. Soundwave: thinks it's a bad idea."

Jinx frowned. "He's the only one I'm compatible with, Soundwave. At least, so far he's the only one I've met that is. I'm lonely and crazy as it is, I want a family one day."

"Starscream: isn't right for Jinx. Starscream: too cruel."

"I know you're looking out for me, Soundwave. But-"

"Jinx: no buts. Jinx: not allowed to think of Starscream as anything other than SIC." Soundwave's voice was crisp and authorative, as only the TIC would sound like. Jinx couldn't help but balk at the towering mech before fury engulfed her entire being.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Soundwave: has every right. Soundwave: is Jinx's commanding officer."

"So you're _ordering_ me not to court him?"

"Affirmative."

Jinx bristled, frame heating in her anger so much that it woke the twins who looked at her in drowsy confusion. However, once they saw the pure vehemence in her optics which were now blazing a deep red, they scrambled off her lap and hid behind Soundwave. Jinx growled and rose to her peds. Soundwave rose as well, expression neutral. Finally, unable to even look at the aft, she turned away and headed towards the door. "Query: does Jinx ever think of the future instead of the past?" Jinx paused before she sneered at nothing and burst through the door, leaving Soundwave and the minicons to their own business.

Jinx stormed through the halls, not even caring where she was going. Con's gave her a wide berth, knowing how destructive she could be while angered. She let loose a trill whistle in frustration, the sound so shrill that it caused some Decepticon's to wince. The orn was ruined more, of coarse, when she ended up passing by Skywarp and Thundercracker. She threw them a dark look, snarling wordlessly. Thundercracker rose an optical bridge in return while Skywarp's face scrunched up in confusion. Jinx kept walking down the hall, not giving them the chance to ask her what was wrong. It wasn't that she hated them. In fact, she got along fairly well with them. She just resented any form of aerial bot at the moment.

She reached her quarters and pinged the correct code, growling as it opened slowly and allowed her in. She swept inside and waited until it had closed completely to grab her work desk and throw it against the wall. It thudded to the floor, all her data pads and folders cluttering her once clean floor.

"Jinx." Trypt interrupted. She threw a glare over her shoulder to the keypad.

"What?" she hissed.

"I just wanted to let you know… That I'm with Soundwave on this one. Starscream may be the only compatible one you've met so far, but he isn't for you. You've got plenty of time before to settle down. Keep your options open." he muttered and then left her alone. Jinx growled again and flopped onto her berth, glad that long ago she'd applied padding to it.

"This is so stupid. I can't believe I'm _still_ treated as a sparkling!" she snapped to nobody. "It's bad enough that I'm going through spark-calling, but then they go and deny me my right to court? Who do they think they are! Ratchet!" she snarled. She turned on her side, staring at the wall with burning optics. She continued glaring at the inanimate object until her anger started to fizzle out and she was only left with hurt and longing. She vented harshly and curled up, off lining her optics.

Jinx missed Solardance, the old Decepticon femme commander. Solardance had taken her under her wing when she'd first joined the Decepticon cause, had really made her believe she was doing the right thing. Not just breaking away from her brother's choke-hold but fighting for the rights the Senate had denied every bot. Solardance had been almost… motherly towards her. Of course, she hadn't been mushy gooey about it though. It'd been subtler. At first glance it would almost seem like Solardance had hated her gears. But if bot's looked closer, the extra training and hard work load had been Solardance's way of making sure that Jinx would be safe in the future. After Jinx had finally passed training, Solardance had been kind to her and even taught her some dancing when she'd asked. That was how Jinx had realized her singing talent.

She'd been softly singing a lullaby her carrier had used to sing to her- only she'd translated the words into old cybertronian - in the wash racks when Solardance had come in and heard her. Jinx had been thoroughly embarrassed about the fact she'd been caught, but the femme commander had grinned and complimented her on her talent. After that, Solardance would always ask her to sing when they were hanging out. Solardance had once asked if she'd ever considered a singing position before the war. That's when Jinx had explained about how the fact that she'd just been assumed to follow her brother's shadow. That was when they truly became friends. That's also when Jinx had found out about Solardance's bond to Megatron. That had been _quite_ a surprise.

Everything had been perfect… Even more so when Solardance had confided in her that she was carrying. That had been a short time of general peace and happiness among the ranks, mostly because Megatron was in a daze of complete glee of becoming a parent. Then… everything had just burned to the ground. It had all happened so fast… One minute Solardance was smiling and letting Jinx sing softly to the sparklet in her chest… then she was just gone… After that, everything just dissolved into cruel insanity. Solardance had been the only thing keeping Megatron sane. Without her, he just crumbled.

Jinx frowned and started up her recharge cycle, spark thrumming softly in loss of her old friend and the fall of the real Decepticon cause that had followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask, I AM planning to write a short prequel later on about Solardance's life and about what happened.<strong>

**But yeah, how did yall like this new character? I can't help but love her. She may be a Con, but she has a good spark. And like always, I warn you that my updates are sporadic and uncharted. It can be days or even months before you see an update. Hope you don't mind.  
><strong>

**An energon sweet for your thoughts?**

**-Stardream(AKA; Leda, Stardream is just my transfan name)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Cornered

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up and running! But I warn you, there is a dark and mature scene towards the end. it isn't detailed, but the emotion in it was enough to make me tear up while writing it. So, just be warned. Jinx is being silent in my head right now. She doesn't like to remember.**

**PS. remember, each quote had at least SOME significance to the chapter, no matter how weird it may seem at first.**

* * *

><p><em>We cannot destroy kindred: our chains stretch a little sometimes, but they never break.<br>- Marquise de Sévigné_

* * *

><p><em>Family quarrels have a total bitterness unmatched by others. Yet it sometimes happens that they also have a kind of tang, a pleasantness beneath the unpleasantness, based on the tacit understanding that this is not for keeps; that any limb you climb out on will still be there later for you to climb back. - Mignon McLaughlin<em>

* * *

><p><em>I think people that have a brother or sister don't realize how lucky they are... Sure, they fight a lot, but to know that there's always somebody there, somebody that's family.- Trey Parker<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<strong><br>**

There was a couple of things Jinx really loved about being a medic. She had the satisfaction of knowing that Decepticon's - stubborn afts all the like - trusted her and put their lives in her servos. It was especially rewarding when she did end up saving a life. It made her feel important when she made a patient smile - or even smirk as it was with most Cons. It was as if for a brief second, the whole world could stop it's movement and she could forget everything, just basking in the warmth that smile or smirk gifted her with. Nothing could ruin it, not even if Ratchet came bursting through the medbay doors. However, there were things she hated. There was a yin for every yang, as the human race said.

This was one of those times.

"Come on, gorgeous! We gotta find Thundercracker!" Knock Out shouted into her audio receptor. Jinx merely threw him a tired glare for shouting so close to her sensitive hearing mechanisms before plowing out of the transport ship and into the battlefield. This is what she hated most. Jinx could work in perfect peace inside of Trypt's walls and pretend to be ignorant of the energon spilling around her… But when it came to a life-or-death situation on the battlefield, there was nothing to stop her optics from taking in all the chaos. So many injuries… and for what? A cause long gone now that the Allspark and Megatron were gone. Not that there was much of a cause before that. The whole situation made her spark ache with remorse. Why was everyone still fighting when there was nothing _to_ fight for anymore? It was almost as if the fights were continuing like two bickering sparklings; "I'm right!", "No I am!". There wasn't a point.

"Get your head in the game, Jinx!" Knock Out snapped when her peds started to drag as she took in the damaged surroundings. Jinx shook her helm and nodded firmly, shoving her personal thoughts to the back of her processor and focusing on honing in on TC's coordinates. He wasn't that far from where her and Knock Out where headings. Breakdown paused in front of them - he was to protect them while they worked - before ushering them behind a rock and shooting some plasma blasts at targets Jinx couldn't see. But she heard the grunts and smelt the charred armor. She shuttered her optics tightly for a few clicks before she heard a familiar voice way too close for comfort.

"Ironhide, cover Optimus! I need to get to Hound!"

Jinx felt her spark churn with conflicting emotions; excitement, fury, loneliness… Her optics slammed back open and she sputtered wordlessly. She ran blindly as the fear took a hold of her circuits, clicking something into her more primal instincts as her logic center blanked for a klick. She heard Knock Out shouting at her in his most authorative voice for her to come back, but it only echoed uselessly around her. She ran, twisting this way and that to avoid brawls between the two fractions. The pure brutality didn't lessen her already uncontrollable fear and it pushed her faster. _Why? Why did he have to be on _this_ battlefield? I've avoided him for megavorns!_ Jinx thought frantically, her bond with her brother stretching the thinnest it ever had been now that they were so close to the other. She could _almost_ feel him, the bond was so stretched. A choked whimper escaped her vocal capacitor at the uncomfortableness of it all.

She finally found a large rock and hid behind it, taking deeper intakes of air to cool her heated systems. Out of habit, she checked her comm line and noticed a very rude message from Knock Out telling her to go back to the ship. Of course, he added in some colorful language, but it didn't bother Jinx that much. She understood that had been pretty cowardly of her and now that the fear was starting to dissipate she was even ashamed of herself. TC needed her help and she'd gone running like a terrified sparkling at the sound of Ratchet's voice. Jinx cursed under her breath. "You're still messing me up! Primus, I hate that mech!" she snarled.

Jinx was about to step out of the shaded area provided by her rocky cover when a very distinguishing sound of thrusters coming nearer. She crouched lower to the ground, glad for her cover. She glanced to the skies to see Starscream flying over with a golden mech scrambling his hold on the cockpit of the fighter jet. Starscream then started to bash the mech against the cliff face, snarling soundlessly. The mech in turn snarled back, nasty cybertronian insults thrown in every so often. Jinx crouched frozen, watching as someone she was compatible with and had for a long time wanted to court showed such… brutality. Starscream offered no mercy to the golden mech. Although, when Jinx thought about it, this was probably a Jet Judo Twin. Only one of those idiotic morons would jump onto the Seekers and play the equivalent of human piggy back rides. Jinx watched helplessly as Screamer continued to bash the mech against the sharp rocks before finally, the mech's digits slipped in his own energon and he fell about thirty feet downwards, impacting the ground with a rather loud _thwunk!_ He groaned a little before he was silent. Jinx looked up in horror to watch Starscream fly off back to battle without so much of a pause.

Jinx's attention was drawn back to the golden mech, who's fluids were now beginning to pool, wires sparking sporadically. Jinx's tanks churned with a feeling of indecision. Her medical nature was screaming at her to help save the mech's life, even though it'd been his own fraggin fault for putting himself in danger like that. On the other hand, her Decepticon Oath hung on the edge of her processor. Helping an Autobot could get her killed, slain without a single thought. No bot would stand up for her, they'd consider her a traitor. However, the scene from earlier flashed behind her optics and she felt a gush of guilt override her. Her fraction was cruel, she knew that firsthand… but watching it being done to the other fraction right in front of her optics… And by someone she had not long ago felt something for?

"No, I wont let him die." she murmured before narrowing her optics and rushing from her hiding spot. She skidded to a stop in front of the mech, gently rolling him onto his back after making sure that his backstrut was functioning properly. Careful to all injuries she ghosted her digits across his armor, the sensors in them picking up on all the inner malfunctions. She was just getting her tools out of subspace when she heard someone rushing forward. She looked up to come optic level to the barrel of a plasma gun. She blinked before looking up in surprise. A red mech with similar build to the one she was tending on stood above her, practically steaming fury and pain.

"Get away from him!" the mech snarled. Jinx narrowed her optics and turned back to her tools, picking some up.

"Before you blast me to smithereens, I think you should realize I'm trying to _help_ your daredevil twin." she snapped irritably, starting to remove most of the burned metal from his frame while it was still hot and malleable. The plasma gun still buzzed in her audio but the enraged twin hadn't shot at her, so Jinx took that as a good sign. "Can you tap into the bond and tell me what hurts the most for him?" she asked nonchalantly. The red twin was silent and Jinx rolled her optics. "I'm not gonna kill him for Primus's sake! I'm a medic, I save."

"You're a Decepticon. I see the brand on your chassis." he snapped.

"That doesn't mean slag. But if you prefer it, I'll leave and you can wait for Ratchet to get here and let your twin gutter out." she snapped irritably, starting to get up.

"NO!" the red mech shouted, panic seeping through. Jinx smirked and nodded, sitting back down and finishing up with removing most the charred metal. After that she quickly started to tie up broken energon and coolant lines that the golden mech's self-repair system hadn't already. "Who are you, Con?" the red mech growled, although less threateningly than before.

"Name's Jinx." she muttered, concentrating on what she was doing, although she realized that the hum of the plasma gun had faded. Still, she was pretty sure it was still pointed at her, ready to fire if she made some sort of wrong move. "Are you gonna tell me where your twin hurts the most?" she asked after she was done with the tubing, taking some energon exchanging equipment out of subspace and hooking it into her tank on one end.

"What are you doing!"

"He needs more energon to compensate with all the stuff he lost. Where does he hurt, mech?" she snapped. "Morons…" she murmured as she bent down to hook the other end to the golden mechs tank. Immediately her own energon started to pump out of her systems and into the other mech, making her vision go a little fizzy at the ever odd feeling.

"Don't you medics carry extra energon around?"

"Look, mech, I can talk medical slag with you or you can actually help me here." she snarled, looking up irritably. "Where. Does. He. _Hurt_?" she snapped, finishing with the energon exchange and putting the tool back into subspace. She then grabbed a new tool to detangle wires so she could replace the sparking broken ones. The red mech glared back before sighing and looking to his twin's ashen face.

"He hurts all over, but it's his left shoulder that hurts the most." the mech muttered, seeming in a daze as he communicated with his twim via bond. Jinx nodded to herself and moved to said shoulder, detaching the mangled armor and peering at the bunches wires and protoform plates. She immediately could see what was wrong and winced.

"His main protoform bone is cracked and somehow a wire is caught inside it. To top that perfect situation off, the wire is sparking." Jinx frowned and tried tugging on the wire, hoping it might slip out, but it only sparked more and the mech under her screeched and thrashed. She quickly held onto his other shoulder to keep him steady. "Primus hates me today." she muttered, mostly to herself. The red mech was attentive though, shuddering a little from the episode his twin had just had.

"Can you remove it…safely?"

"Of course I can remove it! But it's wedged in there pretty good. I think I'm going to have to make the crack a little wider, which is gonna hurt like a glitch." she explained. The red mech tensed before shaking his head.

"No, no. Ratchet can fix that without doing that later."

"Wanna bet?" she muttered, knowing her brother would say the exact same thing.

The mechs gaze narrowed, eyes bleaching to white with his emotions. "You testing me, Con?"

"I told you my name, mech. I prefer you use it."

"I have a name too, I prefer to be called it as well." he snapped back.

Jinx snorted. "You havn't told me it. But do tell, _mech_."

"It's Sideswipe… and that's Sunstreaker."

Jinx nodded distractedly as she searched the mech under her - Sunstreaker, she reminded herself absently - for more injuries. His right knee joint was twisted backwards, how she had no idea. She winced at the damage before trying to decide on the best action for that. Of course, Primus just hated her.

"_Angelspark!_" was the distraught cry that rang through her audios crystal clear. Jinx's head snapped up and her optics bleached to white with her surprise and inner turmoil. She caught her brother's optics and, for a just a klick, the closed bond stretched too thin and opened up for the first time in megavorns. His surprise, anguish, relief and love all slammed into her spark, making her outwardly wince as her feelings gushed towards him too. She tried to focus on her anger, but she doubted it worked, because his optics bleached white in return as they continued to lock gazes. For a brief nanoklick, she heard him sputter wordlessly in her mind before she quickly got up and started shutting off the bond again. "No! Wait, Angelspark!" he cried out, walking forward.

"I thought you said your name was Jinx, Decepticon!" Sideswipe snarled, plasma gun humming back to life and pointing straight at her chassis. She clenched her denta while she silently commd Skywarp to get the Pit her out of this situation. He replied he would in just a breem, he was busy with calming his trine mate down. _Fraggin perfect…. Primus, when I meet you, we're going to share some words…_

"_It is!_" she hissed, glaring at Ratchet with all the disdain she could muster. "Time's ticking, Autobot Medic. Your moronic front liner needs some attention."

"Angel-"

"_THAT'S NOT MY NAME ANYMORE!_" she screeched, so loudly it hurt her vocal capacitor. Even the red mech winced at the pitch. Ratchet though - as always, the fragger - was unaffected. He frowned and stepped forward, cautiously as if she was not in her right mind.

"That is your name, it was given to you at sparking and it shall forever be your name."

"No! I changed it when I left!"

"Firespade and Gearrunner would disagree." he drawled, optics narrowing.

Jinx growled. "Don't you dare bring them into this, Ratchet. That's not fair." her words dripped in angry venom as she continued to glare into his optics. Which, apparently, had been a bad idea. Because just then servos grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her, while a knee pushed on her lower back so that she was forced to the ground. She screeched angrily, thrashing under the red mech's grip. "Let me up you pit-spawned slaggin piece of scrap!" she shouted. Ratchet walked over casually, crouching in front of her and tsking.

"I had hoped that my less than favorable words wouldn't make an impression on you."

"Frag you!"

"Appears I was wrong." he mused, quirking a sad smile. Jinx only snarled at him, still struggling within the red mech's grip. Ratchet vented harshly and his gaze switched to the mech above her. "Don't hurt her, Sideswipe. She won't be happy if I have to fix her later."

"I can fix myself you slagger!"

Ratched peered at her curiously. "Oh? I'd think by now you'd have deleted all memory of medical knowledge."

"Just shows you how much you know me, _brother_." she hissed, sarcasm dripping off the last word.

"Wait, what! Ratch, you never said anything about having a sister! Or family for that matter." the mech above her commented and Jinx rolled her optics, twisting so that she could throw him a glare over her shoulder.

"Really? Your more moronic than your twin. I'm a _Decepticon_, mech. Of course he wouldn't mention me!"

"That's not true, it just wasn't his business. Prime and Prowl know." Ratchet told her. Jinx scoffed.

"Oh, that makes it _so_ much better. It'd be better if you'd just forgotten me like I did you." Jinx snarled angrily. He was quiet and Jinx could feel him pressing and fighting against the closed bond. "Stop it! Leave me alone you horrible mech!"

Ratchet finally growled and fell to his knees, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him in the optics. She was surprised to see the collecting of coolant running down his faceplates, signaling the fact his core-processor had gone up in temperature. Which usually meant some part of his processor was running on high trying to think something through. "Angel, I have always loved you. You are my baby sister. I will never forget you and you cannot lie to me and say you have. If you had, I would have gone through spark-shock that fateful day." he told her, voice having a static tinge. She offlined her optics to keep the indecision from his sight. The continued to fight the bond-block, her trying to keep it strong and him trying to break it down. The red mech was silent above them, calculating everything going on probably.

"Open up to me, Angelspark."

"…That's not my name."

"It is."

"No."

"Angelspark."

Jinx refused to answer, keeping her optics offline and biting her lip. He just kept on pushing on her barrier. Jinx couldn't take much more of it… after so long… with him so near… "If I do, you have to save the gold mech. He's gonna gutter if you keep trying to get me to acknowledge my old name." she finally said, onlining her optics to stare at him. She felt the mech holding her flinch in surprise. Ratchet only smiled a little. Slowly, Jinx let the barrier down and was swarmed with his love and affection. She only threw back annoyance, watching him rush over to the fallen front liner.

Jinx suddenly heard a familiar sucking pop and smirked. _**Sorry, Ratchet. Things don't last forever.**_she said over the bond before she closed it back up efficiently. His head shot up just as Skywarp kicked Sideswipe off of her, sending the red mech tumbling helm first into the ground. Jinx shot up, grabbing Skywarp's arms and letting him pull her into his chassis. She turned her helm and winked at her brother's horrified expression before Skywarp warped them both out of there.

"_Wait!_" was the last thing they both heard, more of a whisper than anything.

Space-jumping always made Jinx sick to her tanks. She had no idea Skywarp could handle it so often. But then again, that was in his programming. She let her forehelm rest against his chassis, groaning softly. "I hate that feeling." she muttered into his armor. He snickered and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You'll be fine."

She only groaned and pulled back, feeling guilt creep into her spark. "How is he?" she asked, frowning. Skywarp smiled softly, sadly.

"He'll be alright. It was only a bent wing and a few scrapes from the slaggin gold jet-judo twin."

Jinx frowned and looked away, guilt now sweeping through her at full force. "I'm sorry." she murmured. No wonder Starscream had been so menacing. He would do anything for his trine mates… especially to someone who'd hurt them. Jinx pulled away and grimaced at the smeared energon and dirt she had all over her. Some of it had rubbed off an Skywarp too and she frowned. Skywarp only laughed.

"It's okay. And really, Jinx, TC doesn't blame you. We understand why you ran." he said and a brief look of seriousness crossed his face. "Did he hurt you? I know he's your brother, but letting that twin crush you under him… Made me furious."

Jinx vented softly. "No, I'm okay…" she murmured, looking away. "I'm just gonna go to the wash racks in my room, clean this slag off of me." she told him and walked away. Skywarp watched her turn a corner before he vented and started walking in the direction of the medbay.

* * *

><p>The hot water streamed down her frame as she let her helm rest against the wall. She'd stripped off her armor, having washed it first so she wouldn't get mud into her transformation seams. Now she just stood there, protoform seeping in the heat of the water. Trypticon had sealed the door tight, only Soundwave or Starscream could open it with their codes. After telling her not to blame herself, he'd gone into recharge and she'd been left to her own devices.<p>

Her spark ached. Closed bonds were dangerous after a certain period of time. Dangerous for both parties as it caused a whole lot of stress and strain. And it hurt, a dull ache in her chest that would never go away, a sense of incompleteness that nagged at her whole being. She knew Ratchet went through the same feeling, and oddly enough, that comforted her. Which was quite selfish, she told herself, although she really didn't care anymore. He could either deal with this or break the bond himself, because she wasn't going to. Still… even if only for those few breems of the opened bond… That feeling of being whole with her brother, her only remaining family…

Jinx shook her helm and banged it against the wall irritably. "Fraggin' Ratchet…" she scowled. She leaned forward, bracing her servos against the wall and letting her head hang as the spray hit her backplates. She nearly moaned at the sensation, instead only humming contentedly.

"Oh Jinx, how delectable to see you like this."

Jinx shot up in surprise at the sound of Knock Out's voice but slumped to the floor when his skilled digits reached over and snapped her motor cable that connected to her processor and backstrut out of it's port. She glared up at him, her engine growling from where she was sprawled under the hot liquid. Knock Out leered above her, smirking dangerously. ::Knock Out, you aft! Fix me and get out of my room! How'd you even get in!:: she shouted over a comm. line with him.

Knock Out smirked further. "Starscream gave me his override code to get you out of your room by force if you hadn't come willingly. He wants me to take you to the brig for insubordination towards a superior officer." he explained.

::You could have pinged me!::

"Where's the fun in that?" he laughed and looked down at her hungrily. "Especially when I have such a delicious looking femme rendered useless of fighting back under my digits."

Jinx's tank churned sickeningly and her optics bleached to white in fear. ::Knock Out, don't do this. Starscream will notice.::

"Oh, don't worry he won't know about our secret love. He's far too busy fretting over Thundercracker and being a stand-in leader for the Decepticons. And I'll fix you up before your brig time is over."

::This is rape!::

Knock Out only smirked and got to his knees. "You'll be positively satisfied my dear, trust me. The technicalities will melt away when the pleasure hits." he said lustfully, optics dimming with desire as they skimmed her naked frame. Jinx felt her spark race in it's casing, fear feeling like venom in her systems. She felt sick as his digits ghosted over her frame and she wanted so much to fight back, to scream; but her motor cable was disconnected and thus motor reflexes and speech was lost to her. Knock Out's interface panel retracted and she forced her optics to offline. She didn't want to see this… she didn't want this at all!

::Knock Out, please… I still have my seals, please don't!:: she cried over the communications line between them. Coolant tears rained down her cheek plates from her offline optics. Knock Out only chuckled, digits curling against wires as he tried to make her engine lull into a purr, her body relax and shift into arousal. Jinx was mortified that - against her will - her own body complied with the touches, her frame heating and lubricant seeping through the thin seal declaring her innocence.

Knock Out purred against her audio receptor. "Your body is so ready for this, Jinx. Just enjoy it."

Her only response was more lubricant tears shedding as he thrust his lips onto hers, kissing her slack mouth with a frenzy. Jinx felt filthy and she longed to turn away and run. Her spark felt like it was about to burst, although not from any pleasure he was promising to sure come… it was cold dead fear and panic, chilling her to the core. Jin suddenly felt his claws scratching at her interface panel, prying it open by force. She wanted to scream as it pulled at wires awkwardly, a pain shooting up her stomach as he finally yanked it free.

::THAT HURTS! STOP IT!:: she screamed through the line. He dropped off the open comm. and blocked her, causing her to weep more.

Suddenly, she felt something brushing against her port. She felt her spark shudder. "Get ready for this, femme." he sneered huskily.

Jinx felt ill and decided in that nano-second to open the bond with her brother. _I don't wanna be alone through this!_ she thought, inwardly sobbing. Immediately, she let her emotions run to her brother, desperately seeking his calm. And then the pain hit.

She would have screamed if she could have, instead just screaming through her sibling bond, sobbing after the scream died.

Knock Out grabbed her legs and positioned them over his sharp shoulders, digging deeper into her and grunting with each frenzied thrust. She felt her sensitive wiring begin to tear and the pain was unbearable. "Primus frag himself, you're so _tight_ Jinx."

Jinx only sobbed and held onto her brother's feeling of pure shock, glad not to be alone. After only a breem though, his shock was put aside and concern was thrust into the mix. _Angel! Angelspark, what the frag is going on! Why- why are you hurting! _His voice in her head only seemed to make the situation worse, like he was witnessing here in person. She whimpered across the bond.

_So… filthy…_ was the only thing she could sob. Ratchet's cries through the bond mixed into the grunts and groans of the mech molesting her and she only cried, latching onto her brother's presence in her spark like when she was a youngling. It made her furious deep down that she was resulting back to her old ways, but she was too upset to really care.

And then the rush of liquids filled her insides, burning her broken systems. He pulled out and let her legs drop. But Jinx was too scared of what she'd she is she onlined her optics. She must look like slag… Her systems were still heated and she was uncomfortably -disgustingly- still aroused. Her body was unsatisfied, her overload still pent up somewhere inside her. Knock Out was silent as he picked her up bridal style and washed the energon and lubricant off the both of them before turning the water of the wash rack off. He then started walking and Jinx just cried.

Her brother's words were now prominent in her head again. _Angel! Angelspark! …_JINX_! Answer me!_

_Filth… s'all over… M'dirty… _she mumbled across the bond, glad they were both on the same planet or she wouldn't be able to hear his voice. It frustratingly calmed her, when he talked to her.

Suddenly, Knock Out stopped walking and dropped her. She clattered to the ground awkwardly and even when he re-attached her motor cable, she didn't move. She was sore, pain still shooting through her. Silently, she onlined her optics, raised her head and spit at Knock Out's peds. He only smirked and leaned down, grabbing her chin in his digits. "That was for making me wait. I could have been much sweeter to you, little spark. But since you were stubborn all these vorns… You chose your own fate." he sneered and then dropped her helm and walked out, leaving her shivering in her protoform in a cold brig cell. The shimmering green electro-sensitive bars that fenced her in made a sickeningly glow around the room and Jinx whimpered as she forced herself to a corner and curled up. Jinx then let recharge save her from the Pit-experience she'd just been put through.

* * *

><p>Ratchet sighed on the C-17, watching his comrades talked amongst themselves worriedly. He himself couldn't really focus on the conversation, even though he knew it was important. The Con's had gotten what they'd been after in the end and Ratchet had lost his baby sister for the second time. Primus hated the Autobot's today. Ratchet grumbled to himself and rocked on his axis, unhappy with the turn of events. He'd been so close to having his sibling back, to being able to keep her safe like he'd promised all those megavorns ago… And he'd lost it. It hurt so much to have had his precious baby sister in his spark once more and then torn away just as savagely as the first time.<p>

"Ratch? Are you okay?" Wheeljack asked quietly beside him. Ratchet only grunted. "Look, I know what you must be going through… No, scratch that, I have no idea. I was an only sparkling, ya know? Well, of course you know-"

"You sound like Bluestreak. Just spit it out, 'Jack."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Well, he _is_ my mate, Ratch." Then his best friend grew serious. "I know you must be hurting, having seen her again and not been able to… well, ya know, save her. But there will be other chances."

"No, she's like a skittish turbofox when it comes to battles. And now that she knows I'm here, she won't even think about going on the field."

"Well, maybe… She has a spark, ya know? With the 'Con's having taken… Skids and Mudflap… maybe she, oh I don't know…"

Ratchet vented harshly. "You're suggesting she'll see them and register their very young age and try to return them to us before harm befalls them?"

"Yup."

"Not lik-AGH!" Ratchet shouted out in pain, alarm blaring in surprise as the bond with his sister rushed open and all sorts of feeling flew through him. Panic, fear, pain, shame, a horrible sadness… Primus, it made his spark break when her scream ghosted his mind.

"Ratchet! What's wrong?" Optimus demanded, having noticed him twitching out in reaction to his little sister's feelings.

"Angel… Something's wrong!" he gritted his teeth and forced himself to transformer into root form like everyone else. He felt tears leaking from his optics as his sister's pain infused in his spark, making his systems feel as if he were in pain. "Primus on a pogo stick!" he snarled and Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, griping tightly in reassurance.

He tried to talk to her, but all he got where pained whimpers about something filthy.

"She's not responding, something's seriously wrong for her to open up to me like this." he told Optimus, flinching in sync with his baby sister's pain that seemed to go rhythmically.

It was breems before disgust, pain and horror was all that was left washing through the bond. That and a sense of complete fatigue. He slouched down, optics white with all these emotions being shared. "Angel? Angelspark! …_JINX!_" he shouted aloud, worry getting the best of him.

_Filth… s'all over… M'dirty… _was the slurred response before she slowly calmed and he assumed she'd gone into recharge. Ratchet felt more lubricant slip down his cheeks. Just what had become of his baby bot sister?

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, guys! I hated writing that... but it's important to the story. *sigh* Sorry to all the Knock Out lovers. I'm actually a KO fan myself. i don't know why he's such an aft in this story. *gives pointed look to Jinx who ignores the fleshy author completely*<strong>

**Well, anyways! Review and tell me whatcha think!**

**-Stardream out-**


End file.
